


【橙蕉】孕期口交

by hulaquan



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: 这篇真的好雷！！我要把好雷写在简介里（）
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito
Kudos: 5





	【橙蕉】孕期口交

**Author's Note:**

> 黑历史黑历史真的是黑历史………………

自从和驱纹戒斗完成了标记结对，葛叶纮汰就没基本没做过什么香艳的春梦了。尤其是他的Omega怀孕之后，他就更收敛了性欲。而且孕期出轨这种词也根本不存在与老实本分的葛叶纮汰的字典里，否则的话，最起码有五个人会当即跳起来把他的头都给打爆。  
所以很奇怪，葛叶纮汰的意识迷迷糊糊，只觉得这难得的活色春香实在太逼真了些，柔软炽热湿润，把他愈发高涨的性欲虔诚和热情地侍奉在——  
——口中。  
他一个激灵，猛然醒了，然后迅速地支起自己上身，看向下半身正中伏着的棕色脑袋。  
“戒斗？”他的喉咙差点像被黏住了一样发不出声音，而眼前的场景确凿无误是真正的淫靡绮丽。他甚至能够嗅到驱纹戒斗有意释放到空气中的那一丝Omega的甜味儿，信息素一股脑儿地向他鼻孔里钻进去，势如破竹地击溃他的理智。  
驱纹戒斗在给他口交。  
葛叶纮汰觉得自己脑袋和下身快要一起爆炸了。  
玫红的嘴唇从性器的根部向上攀缘，一路布下亲吻，Omega的舌尖柔软滚烫，即便只是浅尝辄止的接触，也旖旎得像烈酒在喉间烧灼。  
以往总是附着凉意的手心也被热意点着，灵巧的手指在逐渐鼓胀硬挺的阴茎上借由唾液磨蹭与撸动。  
“戒斗……”他说不出其他词句，只是无意义地呢喃弓着身子的恋人的名字。  
驱纹戒斗微微抬起眼睛来看他算是应答。瞳孔缩小如大型猫科动物狩猎时那番专注而危险，浑身散发着富有攻击性的美丽，躯体和神经伺机而动，仿佛下一秒就能将他拆吃入腹。  
他接着便张开嘴把葛叶纮汰圆润硕大的龟头含了进去，然后是前半段茎身，动作迅猛地就像是真的要把对方吃掉一样。  
他看到恋人从来都用来讲一些不够坦率直白的嘴巴被他的肉棒占得满满的，视觉上和精神上的刺激几乎让他忘乎所以。他发出情不自禁的短呼和叹息，浑身的血液都急速地流向他被竭力讨好的部位，沸腾着唱出欢歌。  
灵巧的舌头被堵得太狠，困在缝隙间动弹不得，气势汹汹的Omega只好吐出来几寸，留给自己一丝喘息。驱纹戒斗甩给表情飘飘然的葛叶纮汰一记眼刀，接着更加过火地舔吮起对方的顶端，几乎抽干了口腔火热内壁与勃起之间的空气，让二者紧密无缝地贴合在一起。  
葛叶纮汰在被晨间唤醒口交服务紧逼到高潮的过程中只搞明白了一件事：驱纹戒斗性致高涨。  
他用舌尖细细地勾勒着其上沟壑，重重地吮吸了几下，又挑逗似地戳刺他的铃口。驱纹戒斗的手覆在硬挺的柱身急促地撸动，竭力放送了喉咙口的肌肉后又吞下了更多的长度。  
这是一个深喉。咽喉的肌肉轻轻地痉挛着，挤压着敏感压抑到极致的龟头，快感的电流噼里啪啦地沿着他的脊椎变成火花烧灼他的神经皮层，让他到达了顶峰，在恋人的口腔深处射出了浓厚的精液。  
驱纹戒斗来不及吐出，几乎被肉棒和精液呛到。他抬起头来，用手背擦了擦被诸多液体打湿的嘴角，面色绯红诱人。他大口呼吸着，缓和好一会儿，总算开口了。  
“葛叶纮汰，跟我做。”


End file.
